D GrayMan Air Gear Crossover
by neoe207
Summary: D. GrayMan Air Gear crossover! I'm only including Agito and Akito from Air Gear so far but I might add more later
1. Profile

Akito Wanijima

Origin: Japan

Type: Equipment

Innocence: Air Treck Skates of the Fang King

He uses his Air Trecks much like LenaLee uses her Dark Boots…

Personality: Innocent, adorable, and has a split personality. He isn't truthfully very good at Air Trecks when his innocence isn't activated… He is clumsy and tends to trip over his own feet and hooks…

Appearance: He is 4'7'', 86lbs, and has navy blue neck length hair and yellow eyes. He wears an orange strait jacket and white pants with 4 orange ribbon type things with hooks on the ends. He also has an eye patch over his left eye.

Agito Wanijima

Origin: Japan

Type: Noah

Power: He is able to do pretty much anything with his ATs and likes to "carve" his Fang Road on his victims.

Personality: Agito is the "other side" of Akito. He is a blood thirsty killer that will kill anyone that gets in his way… He has a tendency towards fowl language and can be very mean and sadistic. He does have a soft side though, because he will do anything to protect Akito.

Appearance: He is 4'7'', 86lbs, and has navy blue neck length hair and yellow eyes. He wears an orange strait jacket and white pants with 4 orange ribbon type things with hooks on the ends. He also has an eye patch over his right eye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Um… this is the first chapter so I hope it's good…. oh and :X means censored... because it won't let me use the little stars...**

"It's a wonder he's still alive…"

"Yeah after getting a whole in your heart you'd think you would've died from blood loss…"

"Apparently his innocence saved his heart…"

"Oi! He's waking up!"

Allen Walker woke up to find that he wasn't dead and was actually in a bed surrounded by people he didn't know.

"A-ano… Where am I?" Allen tried to get up but was stopped by a rather large man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! You'll just reopen your wounds…" said a tall skinny man.

"Wait… How am I not dead?" Allen said as he laid back down.

"Well… Your innocence saved your heart by basically joining with your heart to stop the bleeding…" said the tall skinny man.

"Okay… then… WAIT! WHERE IN THE WORLD IS MY ARM!?!?!" Allen looked petrified.

"Well… When your innocence was destroyed your arm was also destroyed…" stated the same man who had been doing the majority of the talking.

"But you need your rest so…" the large man stuck a needle in his left arm.

The one armed exorcist started to feel drowsy the moment the needle penetrated his skin and drifted to sleep in a few seconds.

He awoke a few hours later to find the room emptied. He felt the sudden urge to go and go explore even though he should stay in bed. Allen got out of bed and walked out of the room feeling somehow refreshed.

In Another Room

Agito hated this… he was locked up and tied to a bed… "How could I have been caught?" he thought to himself only to be replied by Akito.

"I don't know… maybe it was the fact that you were killing people and leave a bloody trail where ever you went?" said the innocent little voice of his alter ego.

Agito just scoffed at this…

"YOU LET ME **:X** THE OUT OF THIS **:X** BED! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KICK YOUR UNWORTHY **:X**!!!!!!!!" Agito screamed at the top of his lungs.

At this point Allen walked passed the room.

"Oi! Yeah you with the one arm! You'd let me out of this thing if you know what's good for you! Unless you want to be missing the other arm too!"

Allen for some reason complied and undid the ropes holding the foulmouthed boy to the bed. How he was able to do it with only one arm he had no idea.

Agito got up and undid his orange strait jacket and moved his eye patch. A big and adorable smile was flashed at Allen. He was suddenly being hugged by the foulmouthed boy and had no idea what was going on. What happened to the decidedly mean and evil little boy who was swearing his head off and threatening to cut off his other arm?

"Thank you soooo much! I really didn't like that bed…" said the boy still hugging Allen.

"A-ano… May I ask what's up with the personality change?" a confused Allen asked.

"Oh! I'm Akito not Agito! The person you were talking to before was Agito! Not me!" Akito said in a more adorable voice than was ever thought possible…

"Okay… So you have a split personality? Is that why they were keeping you tied to that bed?"

"Yes! And no…" Akito said while thinking if he should tell the older one armed boy.

"Then why were you tied up to the bed?"

"Well… um… I'll tell you if you tell me your name!" Akito said trying to stall.

"Allen Walker! And you're Akito and the other boy is Agito?"

"Yep!"

"So? Why were they keeping you here?"

"Well… um… I'm an exorcist and well… Agito's a Noah…"

"W-w-what!?!?" Allen said while backing away.

"See… I told you… you shouldn't tell him…" said Agito inside Akito's head.

Akito started to cry… He had really been hoping that Allen would become his friend but that wasn't going to happen now… Agito was probably going to kill Allen now anyway because Allen made Akito cry.

Agito made Akito move the eye patch. Agito's skin started to turn gray, a row of crosses appeared on the top of his forehead. He started to approach the armless exorcist…

"I don't give a **:X** about you, but when you make Akito cry… I'll crave my road all over you! This will be the last day you ever see! You **:X**!!!!!!"

Luckily at this point the tall skinny man was walking past the room, just in time to stop the attack from the Noah on the one armed exorcist.

"Agito! How in the world did you get out of bed? and… Allen! There is no reason at all you should be out of bed! Let alone be in Agito's room!"

The man somehow managed to give the Noah a shot and he went limp. The man walked up to Allen holding a separate shot and the exorcist backed away as much as possible but was cornered.

"Hm… Looks like you need to be tied up to a bed too…"

The exorcist started to shake his head furiously. He really was starting to hate this place and he figured out he really didn't like shots…

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… I don't want to do this to you Allen but… I can't have you wandering off anywhere…"

He held the squirming exorcist down and injected him with something.

"I… think… I'll take a nap…" Allen yawned and drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

Agito was tied back up to his bed but this time with extra tight knots. The man carried Allen off to his room and was also tied to the bed…

In Allen's Room

It had been about a week since Allen had meet Akito and Agito… He felt really bad about making the sweet little boy cry but he hadn't had the chance to apologize, since he'd been tied to his bed! Everyday he would hear Agito swearing his head off down the hall.

Allen felt sorry for Akito… He was probably shunned at the Black Order because of his Noah side and that's why he was sent to this place and tied to a bed… He even felt sorry for Agito because he was probably also shunned by the Noahs…

The tall skinny man, who has introduced himself as Rikei, came into the room bringing Allen some food.

"Ano, Rikei?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could let me see Akito and Agito?"

"I- I don't think I can…"

"Please?" Allen pleaded to the science apprentice.

"Oh… ok I'll take you to him…"

"Thank you so much!" Allen would've hugged him now if he wasn't tied to a bed.

"I'm not allowed to untie you though… so… is it ok if I just wheel the bed over there?"

"That's ok… It's better than nothing!"

The exorcist was wheeled down the hall by the apprentice to Akito and Agito's room.

In Agito's and Akito's Room

"IF I HAVE TO SAY IT ONE MORE TIME I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! JUST GET ME THE **:X** OUT OF HERE!!!!!!"

Allen was wheeled into the room…

"OI WHAT THE **:X** ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!? YOU **:X**!!!!!"

"Well I wanted to apologize…. To you and especially Akito… I feel really bad for making him cry… and I was hoping we could become friends…"

Akito started to cheer inside Agito's head… the only friend they had had before was Ikki and he had been on a mission for about 2 years so far…

"Well Akito wants to forgive you but… I'm not that easy to persuade… Oi! You! The guy in the coat! Move my eye patch over will ya?!?!"

Rikei complied and moved it over.

"ALLEN! I really want to be friends!"

"I'll be your friend then!"

"Well I have to take Allen back now but I'll try to set up a time where I can bring him over again…"

Agito swore in Akito's head… He really didn't want to go though what happened with Ikki again…

Thus ends chapter one! I hope you like it! And also… um… I know everything went kind of fast but I'll explain it more later in the story… Ask any questions you want and also I don't know why but I have a thing about liking it when Allen is tortured somehow so the bed thing is just the beginning… Sorry about that…


End file.
